


it's 4am and you're beautiful and i think i'm in love with you

by kyeoesc



Series: podcast: bad decisions [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Pillow Talk, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeoesc/pseuds/kyeoesc
Summary: “Who are you, stranger?” Wooyoung whispered.“I’ve always been here, stranger.”Only that they weren’t strangers, and Wooyoung felt like they had entered a different dimension where it was only him and Yeosang, and secrets that they kept with each other. When Yeosang cried because his mother was upset with him. When Wooyoung told Yeosang about the trouble his older brother got involved with. When they fought over something stupid, and the next day they found each other again, playing FIFA on Yeosang’s console. The moments that only the two of them knew, and now another one.-A night of bad decisions made is followed by one more, except it might not be as bad as they thought.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: podcast: bad decisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179299
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	it's 4am and you're beautiful and i think i'm in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! Yes this is the second part of the cute banter filled woosang, and now its less cute banter and more cute love making. Please read the first part to understand the context better! Also I think this is the first time I've written so much intimacy in a 3k so please forgive me, I turned soft towards the end sobs.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!! I hope I didn't disappoint ><
> 
> (btw this might be mislead by the summary but it's actually mostly from Yeosang's pov)

Yeosang leaned his head on the head of the car seat when Wooyoung came closer, one of his legs bent and placed on Yeosang’s thighs. The slow growth of heat started to overcome the weak air conditioning, the sweat droplets had formed on the surface of their warm skins. The lapping of tongues didn’t stop, only taking short breaths in between their exchange, but Yeosang couldn’t get enough of how Wooyoung tasted, and he could tell that Wooyoung felt the same way, impatient as he pushed himself closer. At the back of his head a humming siren was going off, danger, danger, danger, this is your best friend you’re making out with, but Yeosang ignored it, and it was easy to ignore. In the darkness, nothing felt real. Whatever comes morning, he’s ready for the consequences, but in this moment he’s addicted to how Wooyoung heated up to his touch, and he can’t stop now.

Wooyoung crawled on top of Yeosang when they quietly agreed that this was going to happen, pulling a bar on the side of Yeosang’s seat that made the back jump slightly backwards. They found a comfortable angle and smiled back into their kiss, Wooyoung suckling Yeosang’s lower lip a little before their tongues met again. It made Yeosang’s heart flutter the way butterfly wings do when they fly across Yeosang’s backyard. He placed his fingers on Wooyoung’s nape, feeling the moisture from the sweat that had accumulated. He let go of their kiss and came down to nibble on Wooyoung’s sensitive neck, taking in the encouraging responses escaping Wooyoung’s lips. He felt a ghost pinch on his shoulder, making him remember that the windows were down and they were on the side of the road directly in front of Wooyoung’s house, engine running low, lights off.

“Wait,” he whispered, pulling his head back so he could see the other’s face. It was a mixture of confusion and blissed out, making Yeosang’s blood run a little faster. But he made his point to turn his head out towards the house, then glanced back. Wooyoung smirked and pointed at one of the windows on the second floor. 

“That’s my parent’s bedroom.”

“What if they see us?”

“Oh come on,” Wooyoung groaned, wiping some of the sweat on Yeosang’s collar with his dark blue t-shirt. “They’re old. They sleep like a log.”

“Or,” Yeosang raised an eyebrow. “They’re old and can be very sensitive to sound.”

“And then?” Wooyoung grinned again, the lines of his dimples forming, and Yeosang can’t help but melt into his smile. Their lips were almost touching again, and Yeosang felt his mouth automatically coming back up for the kiss, as if a magnet. “When they see us, what then?”

“Then-” Wooyoung interrupted with a peck. “Then…” He came in with another, this time their mouths opened, and Yeosang could taste the salty tongue for a second before Wooyoung retracts. He traced Yeosang’s thigh with one of his hands, coming close to where Yeosang was hard but not close enough. Yeosang hissed. “Oh God.”

Wooyoung watched as Yeosang’s face slacked, his brain not working at its best with the rush of the blood towards his crotch, his face painted red with blush. He pecked Yeosang’s cheek, fingers tracing on Yeosang’s thigh teasingly. 

“You’re so pretty.”

Yeosang gripped on Wooyoung’s wrist and tried to bring it to where he needed to be touched, but Wooyoung held back, only the slight trace of his finger brushing against his dick, leaving Yeosang unsatisfied. 

“Patience,” Wooyoung whispered, his hand reaching under Yeosang’s shirt to tease his nipples, lips coming down to peck Yeosang’s neck. Yeosang bit his lower lip, trying his best not to make a noise at the touches. 

Yeosang’s hands found their way to Wooyoung’s shorts, undoing the button and zipper before pulling them down. He massaged Wooyoung’s ass over his cotton boxers, making him whine slightly before biting on Yeosang’s skin. Yeosang gasped when the pain was a bit more than he expected, knowing that it’ll leave a mark. He reached for Wooyoung’s length, rubbing his thumb on the underside slowly as he worked it up. Wooyoung jumped slightly from the touch, the reaction encouraging Yeosang even further when Wooyoung didn’t stop him, but instead bucked his hips closer, the fingers on Yeosang’s nipples turning cold and stiff. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” Yeosang whispered. Wooyoung nodded into the crook of his neck. So Yeosang pulled Wooyoung’s boxers down, letting the length free. He thumbed the tip, his fingers carefully wrapping the length before dipping downwards towards the end, then traced Wooyoung’s rim behind it. The touch made Wooyoung shiver out a ‘fuck’, hiding his face in Yeosang’s neck. His breathing tickled Yeosang, but he kept working the length, stopping every once in a while to tease Wooyoung’s hole.

“Stop that,” Wooyoung warned. Yeosang grinned, undoing his pants and boxers as well, letting his hard on free. 

“If you want me to stop, then help me out.”

Wooyoung’s hand willingly flew over Yeosang’s dick, giving it the pressure Yeosang wanted. His jaw slacked at the touch - finally, finally. He felt blood run to his ears, then focused back in to give Wooyoung the same attention. Wooyoung lifted Yeosang’s shirt with his free hand as they quickened their pace, pants and curses filling the air. Soon enough his cum painted Yeosang’s stomach, and not long after Yeosang followed. They breathed heavily; Yeosang into Wooyoung’s crown, and Wooyoung into Yeosang’s crumpled shirt, and even though they’ve reached, a part of them just couldn’t get enough of each other’s warmth, even with the scalding heat from the tar below them seeping through the floor of the car, and the air conditioning that didn’t deserve its name. 

In a haze, Yeosang broke their silence. “Did we just jerk each other off?”

“Isn’t that what homies do?”

Yeosang couldn’t tell if Wooyoung was joking. He let Wooyoung shift his position slightly so that he could rest on top of Yeosang, huffing into Yeosang’s collarbone where his t-shirt ended and his skin started, the mess between absorbing into Wooyoung’s t-shirt, drying into stickiness on Yeosang’s skin. Yeosang closed his eyes, trying not to think about their soft dicks hanging out of their pants. It was embarrassing to think about Wooyoung’s parents bumping into them, but for now, he just wanted to rest. He bit his lower lip, thinking of how swollen it felt from all the kissing. 

“Would this be on an episode?” he asked.

“Of the podcast?”

“Yea.”

Wooyoung snickered. “Only if you want to. How much details are we gonna put in?”

Yeosang gave it a moment of thought, then cleared his throat, speaking in pretense of a podcast host. “Hey everybody! Welcome to tonight’s episode of _Bad Decisions_ , where we talk about all the stupid shit we did on our nights out. On today’s episode, we talk about that night we went out boating at the lake.”

“I almost drowned, and then Yeosang got so scared he kissed me,” Wooyoung offered.

“And then we got so high we gave each other handjobs in Wooyoung’s car. And that’s all for tonight’s episode folks! Till next time.”

They chuckled at the thought of a two minute episode, reminiscing events that happened before. When the laughing subsided, Yeosang’s eyes ran back down to Wooyoung’s naked legs.

“I didn’t know you had ass.”

“You’d be surprised,” Wooyoung teased. “Fellas love spanking it while they ride me.”

Yeosang gave it a light smack, and Wooyoung held his head up to look at Yeosang with surprise. 

“I had to try it out,” Yeosang grinned. Wooyoung slumped his head back down on Yeosang’s chest, hurting him slightly, but Yeosang thought it was deserved. He wrapped his arms around Wooyoung’s back, taking in the warmth of the flesh and bones. Suddenly it felt too close, too different, for it to be just two homies jerking each other off. “This… it’s a one time thing, right?”

Wooyoung didn’t answer.

“Do we talk about this after?”

“I thought you wanted to talk about it in a podcast.”

“Seriously, Wooyoung. Are we talking about it or not?”

“Did you…” Wooyoung hesitated. “Did you like it?”

 _I liked it._ It was the first thing that came to Yeosang’s mind. Wooyoung was comfortable. He took care of Yeosang, and his touch felt familiar, as if those years of friendship, of knowing each other, lead to this little bit of their lives that remained untouched territories - their sex lives, because it was taboo; they could talk about sex in detail when it’s about other people, but about themselves? It was unthinkable. Yeosang wondered if they threaded these waters carefully because they wouldn’t know where else to go once they’ve gone this far, because it was definitely one of the things that was lingering in his head right now.

“It was fun,” Yeosang finally said. 

Wooyoung hummed in response. “You’re so boring, Kang Yeosang. Have you actually had interesting sex before?”

Yeosang could feel his ears turn red. “What do you mean?”

Wooyoung gave them a quiet moment.

“I can show you. I have lube and condoms in my room.”

Yeosang hoped the sputtering engine when they finally parked it in the driveway didn’t wake Wooyoung’s parents. Even the key turning in its lock sounded too loud in a too quiet house, and he felt weird sneaking through the familiar hallways, the ones Wooyoung and him used to run around in with toy swords in their hands. How did it turn out this way? Was it called for; for their friendship to turn romantic, did their parents know? Did their friends know? Could all that jealousy have always meant something more? A million thoughts ran through his head as he followed Wooyoung closely, his head in a haze even as they got nearer to his room, where he opened the door without thought, the hinges making the slightest sound that worried Yeosang but didn’t bother Wooyoung. He gestured for Yeosang to go in, and when he did Wooyoung closed the door and turned the lock. 

The room was as Yeosang remembered; his desk was still in a corner, and the exercise books and comic books that used to fill the small bookshelf next to it was now filled with thick texts and notebooks. The lighting was low; just yellow bulbs that hung with the fan, nothing else. Wooyoung was one of the lucky kids to have a double twin; Yeosang remembered sleepovers where they’d end up falling asleep next to each other with comic books in their hands. Now Yeosang sat on that same bed as he watched Wooyoung pull out a bottle of lube and a condom packet out of his bedside table. He threw it to Yeosang’s lap and pulled off his dirtied shirt. Yeosang felt like time was flying at lightning speed and he had to travel back from his daydream to now, today, tonight.

“W-wait,” Yeosang stuttered when he saw Wooyoung coming towards him, eyes dilated. Wooyoung stopped, straightening his back, one hand on his back. “W-who’s bottoming?”

They catch each other’s eyes for a second before sputtering into laughter, then Yeosang clasped his hand over his mouth, as if he made a mistake, the laughter barely stopping. Wooyoung tried to stifle his laughter as well, then his smile slowly softened as his eyes trailed the carpeted floor. 

“Is it okay if we just go with the flow? Whoever feels like it first, bottoms?”

“Oh okay,” Yeosang whispered, hoping to soften the blow of the laugh. 

“That was funny,” Wooyoung chuckled. “I mean, I thought I’d just naturally bottom.”

“Yea, I mean, that’s what I thought, too,” Yeosang nervously chuckled back, not sure why his heart was feeling so jumpy.

“Wait, what?”

“What?”

They catch each other’s eyes again. What did Yeosang say? He can’t remember. _Fuck, I’m way too nervous right now_ , he thought to himself.

“So, I bottom?” Wooyoung confirmed

“Oh, uh, okay,”

Yeosang blinked, and Wooyoung tilted his head. “Are you okay?”

Yeosang cleared his throat. “Yea, of course.”

“We’re doing this, right?”

“Yes. Yes, we are.” 

Wooyoung watched the other one more time, his eyes softening as he went on his knees. He kept their eye contact as he undid Yeosang’s pants, and Yeosang lifted himself slightly so Wooyoung could take it off entirely. Wooyoung caught the softened length, holding it to his mouth so he could kiss it. Yeosang felt his blood rush again, and he had always known about the beauty mark below Wooyoung’s left eye, but he had never been so aware of it as he was then, and how soft his lips looked, taking his dick with hollowed cheeks, and for a moment maybe Yeosang felt the world around him shift, because he had never thought of Wooyoung this way before; so soft where it touched his sensitive skin, yet so sharp where his face angled. He wondered if he looked good to Wooyoung, as good as Wooyoung looked to him right now. He hissed as he felt Wooyoung’s tongue drag on the underside of his length, the pleasure coming right down where it was wet and warm, touching him with care. Before he could escape into subspace, he pulled Wooyoung up, the other whining, but quieted quickly with a kiss.

Yeosang pulled him onto the bed, and they laid on their sides, the way they used to as kids, but unlike before, tonight their tongues craved each other, soft moans escaping their lips. Yeosang reached up to push Wooyoung’s hair from his face, then placed his palm on the other's cheek, bringing him as close as they could get. Yeosang felt Wooyoung’s breath on his face and let go, letting Wooyoung kiss him on his lips, then his nose. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told Yeosang.

“Wooyoung.”

“Yea?”

“Have you ever masturbated to me before?”

Wooyoung turned his face in slightly, hiding part of it in a pillow.

“Yea,” he admitted in a quick whisper.

“Oh.”

“Have you?”

Yeosang recalled a few awkward moments when he was high alone and thought of Wooyoung, and proceeded to touch himself. He gulped.

“Yea.”

“So it’s always been like this?”

Yeosang looked into Wooyoung’s eyes, but he didn’t know if he was looking at his friend, or at an unforeseeable future. Wooyoung always made him feel like he could jump off a building and get away with it. Was he about to jump now?

“If we go through with this,” Yeosang said carefully. “There’s no going back.”

Wooyoung fell quiet.

“If things get bad between us, there’s no going back to us just being friends.”

“I know.”

“And you’re sure you want it?”

“I want it, do you?”

“Yea, but. I keep thinking bout what could happen.”

“Yeosang. No matter what happens, we’re beyond just being friends. We’re tied to the hip. Not just us, our family, our lives. If we end up not liking this anymore… the universe will bring us back together. I believe that much.”

“So no matter what happens, I can’t get rid of you?”

“Never.”

“Damn. There goes my plan of throwing you off the boat again.”

Wooyoung hit Yeosang’s shoulder, and Yeosang chuckled. Wooyoung reached out for another kiss, and Yeosang lazily grazed his tongue on Wooyoung’s lower lip, coming in closer so they could feel each other’s heat. Very quickly, they undressed each other, throwing clothes on the floor. Wooyoung’s eyes darkened with lust as he watched Yeosang drench his fingers with the lube, lying himself down on his back and pulling his legs apart as Yeosang reached down to open him up. One finger, then with a whisper of “another one” Yeosang pushed in one more, thrusting his digits in and out, leaning closer to watch Wooyoung’s laboured breathing. He scissored the hole open and Wooyoung whimpered, the sound sending a thrill down Yeosang’s spine. He traced the opening with a third finger, and Wooyoung gave a choked breath when it went in. Yeosang closed his eyes shut, melting into the warmth that ran through Wooyoung’s skin. His dick was as hard and hot as his, rubbing against each other lightly, but Yeosang loved the feeling of Wooyoung’s warm chest on his as well, his free thumb brushing against Wooyoung’s ear. With the three fingers slowly stretching Wooyoung open, Yeosang leaned down to kiss his lips, looking him in the eyes after. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yea.”

Yeosang swiftly put on the condom and teased his tip on Wooyoung’s rim before slowly putting it in. He let out a whimper as he felt himself fill up, and Yeosang choked back his own moan as Wooyoung clenched around him. 

“Okay? You’re okay?” he asked Wooyoung, ears red.

“Yea, yea, you can move,” Wooyoung replied, fingers digging into the mattress. 

“Shit,” Yeosang whispered, rolling his hips in and out slowly. “You feel so good.”

Wooyoung only replied in whimpers, eyes closed as tears started forming on his lids, moans and curses escaping his lips when Yeosang hit his prostate just right. When he felt comfortable with the pace Yeosang had set, he watched Yeosang’s face, caressing it with his thumb; from the side of his nose back to his apple cheekbones down to his jaw. 

“Who are you, stranger?” he whispered.

“I’ve always been here, stranger.”

Only that they weren’t strangers, and Wooyoung felt like they had entered a different dimension where it was only him and Yeosang, and secrets that they kept with each other. When Yeosang cried because his mother was upset with him. When Wooyoung told Yeosang about the trouble his older brother got involved with. When they fought about something stupid, and the next day they found each other again, playing FIFA on Yeosang’s console. The moments that only the two of them knew, and now another one, and it made Wooyoung’s chest fill with butterflies, knowing that he could only feel this intimate with Yeosang.

He managed to speak softly between labored breaths. 

“Can I say something, and you won’t run away from me?”

Yeosang slowed down. “What is it?”

“I think... I love you. Like, not as a friend.”’

Yeosang felt goosebumps all over his back.

“I love you too. Not as a friend.”

“Really?”

“Yea. Really.”

Wooyoung reached up, and Yeosang met him halfway, their kiss deep and lingering, time between them gone from existence. 

Yeosang pulled away first. “Let’s finish up here first, okay princess?”

Wooyoung smiled softly, pulling his arm over his forehead. “Okay.”

Yeosang started feeling the pleasure build in his belly as he watched Wooyoung touch himself to Yeosang’s quickened pace. He stuttered moans, and Yeosang whispered a comforting shush. 

“I’m almost there,” he promised. “Just a bit more. You’re doing so good.”

Wooyoung held back his tongue, his teeth gritting as he tugged his own length, hoping to release soon too. When he felt Yeosang thrust deeply and pause, warm liquid touching his walls through the condom, he let his cum sputter out, drops landing on his face.

“That’s so obscene,” Yeosang whispered, coming down to lick the cum off Wooyoung’s cheek.

“Bitch, you haven’t seen anything,” Wooyoung smiled. He pulled the tissue box from the bedside table closer and wiped himself clean. “Can’t wait for when you ride me raw.”

Yeosang felt his face blush at the thought but pushed it away. Wooyoung whined as Yeosang pulled out slowly, earning soft kisses on the neck as compensation. He watched as Yeosang tied the condom and threw it out along with the used tissues. When he came back, he bounced on the bed next to Wooyoung, wearing that smile that Wooyoung couldn’t resist. 

“So the podcast grows longer.”

“Where did we stop last time?” Wooyoung turned his body towards Yeosang.

“The part where we jerked each other off.”

“Ah right.” Wooyoung put on his host voice. “And then folks, would you know it, to give Yeosang a better night, I invited him up to my room for actual sex. And that’s it for this episode!”

“Three minutes,” Yeosang giggled. “The episode lasts three minutes.”

“Any longer and they’ll have to demonetize us.”

“We can talk about,” Yeosang paused to shift himself closer to Wooyoung. Wooyoung pulled his covers up over their naked bodies, snuggling into the warm sheets. To Yeosang, it smelled so much like Wooyoung; like cotton and mint. “We can talk about how we professed love for each other while I was trying to rail you.”

“No time but now, Kang Yeosang. Words I live by.”

“How bout no time _to sleep_ but now? I’m so tired I don’t think I can move.”

“I’m the one who got railed and _you’re_ tired? Boohoo, bitch baby.” 

“Shit, what about San? Wooyoung.” Yeosang’s eyes widened and he felt the siren at the back of his head calling for him again. Danger, danger, danger.

“What about San? We can have a threesome one day, if you want.”

“Not that, jeez. What if he actually likes you?”

“What about Jongho? What if _he_ likes you?”

“I haven’t hooked up with Jongho, for fuck’s sake.”

“Well that's the essence of the word, jerk. Hook up. Even if he had feelings we didn’t declare anything, so it’s fine.”

“Wooyoung. Consequences.”

“Consequences sconmewences. Weren’t you tired? Let’s sleep.” Wooyoung sat up and reached out for the pull cord of the lights and it switched off. 

“Sconmewences.” Yeosang chuckled airily. “You’re so dumb.”

“And you love me for it.”

“I do.”

“By the way, that wasn’t the fun sex I was talking about in the car, but it was still good sex.”

“Good to know.”

“Goodnight, Sangie.”

“Night, Woo.”

“Love you.”

Yeosang barely heard it as he fell into slumber, smiling softly in return.

-

When Yeosang woke up, he smiled as he watched a sliver of light coming through the window curtains fall on Wooyoung’s nose. The haze in his head had cleared and he still loved Wooyoung. Not as a friend.

The bedroom door slammed open, and Wooyoung’s little brother stood in the doorway.

“Wooyoung! Mom’s wants you to- Oh hi Yeosang. Why are you naked?”

Yeosang lifted his index finger up to his mouth to shush the other. Wooyoung sat up sleepily, then blinked into anger as he made sense of the sight before him.

“Kyungmin, I told you the key is for emergencies only! Now get out! And keep quiet!”

Kyungmin snorted and closed the door with a bang. Wooyoung slammed his head back into his pillow. Soon, his phone started vibrating in the pocket of his shorts, a trail of messages coming in. Yeosang reached down for it and handed the phone over to Wooyoung. He watched the screen over Wooyoung’s shoulder.

_Mom: Yeosang?_

_Mom: I heard you having fun last night but Yeosang?_

_Mom: Kang Yeosang?_

_Mom: I cant believe it took you this long!_

_Mom: Come down for breakfast_

_Mom: Ive always known Yeosang would be a good son in law_

_Mom: Good job_

_Mom: Tell him to stay_

_Mom: He needs to get used to my poisoned blueberry pancakes_

Yeosang turned around and pulled a pillow over his head. 

“The poison is just sourcream,” Wooyoung clarified. Yeosang tightened the pillow around his head, hoping it would put him out of existence.

“I want to disappear.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please do leave a comment and kudos, and if you want to talk to me I'm on twitter @ysjux!


End file.
